Some shoe test devices are known for testing various characteristics of shoe wear and durability under a variety of usage conditions. Shoe wear may include wear to the sole, cracking or separation of various layers of the sole, or separation of materials joined using joining techniques such as adhesive bonding or stitching.
Some known shoe test devices are elaborate machines with components to simulate a wearer's lower extremity. Because of their elaborate structure, these known machines are expensive to purchase and maintain and typically involve long lead times to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for a less complex shoe testing apparatus.